


Short End of the Candlestick

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Sex Worker, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Sex Worker/Assassin/Steampunk as requested byNerd_Queenon Ao3.Phichit and Yuuri are the top team assassins from some underground organization they don't even know all the ins and outs of. So when they are ordered to take out the Madam of a whore house they think it's an easy mission. Except they can't locate their target no matter how hard they try.Victor and Chris could be the top earning playthings at Madam Nodeska's House of Carnal Delight, could being the operative word, if they didn't have other things on their mind. Like letting the world believe Madam Nodeska is actually still running the place and not stuffed in the second basements cooler for the past three years.Warning; Assassins deal with killing. Sex Workers have sex. Neither is shunned in this story.





	Short End of the Candlestick

**Author's Note:**

> Day 272 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the tenth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. :}
> 
> FLU still strong, but I am more stubborn. Battle of the wills will continue. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The Steam engine hollered out it's smoke causing just enough sound for people to miss the soft popping sound coming from the first class carriage. And the entering of the tunnel shortly after put the whole train in bad illuminated darkness to have two men slip out of that same carriage and go all the way to second class before getting spotted by any of the men and women of the railroad. Both these men, although by then one looks far more like a woman, leave the train at the next station along with dozens of other's that have it as their destination. 

"Honestly that was by far the most boring trip I ever took in my life. If it had taken any longer I would have fallen asleep before we could leave." The one dressed as a man says looking at his pocket watch.

"Just be glad we calculated in that things could take a while or it would have been a very short and unsuccessful trip. Which neither of us would have liked much." The one dressed as a woman says while smiling softly at a small street vendor selling flowers. They hold the small chrysanthemum out for the man to take. Who sighs.

"You know they hand those to people who they deem worthy to pick the pockets from right?" The man grins at his partner.

"Of course. That is why I left a blank card in his pocket." The one dressed as a woman smiles sweetly before taking a small sniff at the flower. "But I haven't gotten a flower in ages. You stopped bringing me any ever since you walked in on me in the bath." 

"Yuuri, I brought you flowers because I was a dumbstruck sixteen year old with a crush on the pretty lady that was teaching him how to become the best in their job. So yes walking in on you in the bath made that go down fast enough." Phichit smiles at his best friend and partner of four years. "Even if we later found out I'm not even interested in the other team that had been nasty." 

Yuuri just shrugs. Their employer had asked for them to prove the target did have a spine, and Yuuri had had no interest in dirtying up his clothes. The suit after all had been a rental. Turned out a simple picture would have sufficed. Both of them smile at each other over the memory. When the small group of children come running down the waiting hall of the station they quickly move out of the way. Tipping the man they were supposed to collide in into the pile of newspapers he is peddling. When they slip him a blank card when they set him on his feet he visibly pales and apologizes quite profoundly. 

They leave the station knowing that the man and his flock will think trice before attempting such a scheme again. Plus there is no doubt those kids will be very clearly instructed about what a blank card means and why to never go in against anyone carrying it. 

Their apartment is a lodging in an old porter house, it's fairly rundown, but neither feel the need to dig into their savings to rent or acquire something more high end. Yuuri pulls out the hatpin the moment he steps over the threshold giving a cold stare to the man at their kitchen table. Seung-Gil just stands up and walks out of the place with a calm nod.

"I hate it when he does that. He could have simply waited like five minutes and knocked as a decent human being." Phichit starts laughing about Yuuri's common respond to the intermediary. Phichit had been thrown of the first few times it had happened but, like Yuuri, he was used to Seung-Gil doing his job the way he did. 

Sure enough a new letter telling them of their next mission was left on the table. Both go over the page several more times, it seems to be another easy job. After all how hard can it be to take out the madam of a whore house. 

Three weeks later they are at their wits end. Yuuri slumps down in one of the lush chairs set out in the common room looking at the stage where the goods are showing of their bodies for those interested in buying. He's on his third drink of the night, and shoo'd away at least three people offering him a more personal and hands on alleviation of the stress clearly on his face. From previous missions concerning whore houses he knew that he would soon be approached by somebody from higher management. Sure enough he can see one of the two they deemed as the most important goods in the place discuss him through the reflection of the bottle he had ordered to be left on his table. 

Victor Nikiforov had been acquired into the house by being born from a former good, basically leaving the man no chance in society to become anything else but a whore, taken over her position as a dancer at age fourteen and the more carnal tasks the day he turned sixteen. He had apparently gone for an astronomical amount giving him the right to decide who yes and who no right from the start. Now at twenty seven he was rumored to have enough money to buy himself out, but there were no rumors Madam Nodeska had even made any attempt to offer him that. 

Then there was Christophe Giacometti, he was a wild one, the son of a discredited senator -discredited for trying to by a certain whore's attention a bit too obvious- who came to work for the exact whore house that had ended his father's career. And the best friend of Victor straight from day one. That man had come with the money, and apparently enough sex-appeal and drive to have several clients at night and still be overheard to be bored and needing a good fuck. Yuuri wonders how Giacometti would react if he knew the 'accident' that had ended his father's life four years earlier had been the work of yours truly. 

He can see the debate going on and hopes that before the night is over he will be taken to Madam Nodeska, Yuuri hates having to take longer on a mission than planned, this should have been a three day not a three week assignment. He had to sent a message to their employer insisting they would give Phichit some other things to work on solo, that had felt like a massive failure and Yuuri hated failures. 

"I'm telling you Vitya, I just don't have a good feeling about that guy. He's either majorly sexually suppressed and needs to be fucked out of his mind or he's one of those shady characters she used to do business with." Chris looks at Victor. They had done their best to clean up the place, make it a safe spot, but in the eyes of the outside world they were still a point of discarded people no more value then what the schmuck out from the street was willing to pay for it. "Do you think he's here to find out what happened to her?"

Victor looks over the man in the chair slowly sipping one of their more expensive bourbons. "Only one way to find out." He gives Chris a soft smile, opens the top few buttons from his shirt and slowly saunters over to where the man is sitting. It isn't till he sees the man's shoulders stiffen slightly he realizes his approach is seen in the reflection of the bottle, and it suddenly becomes clear this man had been observing him and Chris this whole time. Shit.

"Good evening sir. I've been informed that you do't seem to be into much of a mood for the entertainment we offer. is there anyway I can change your opinion about that." Victor is certain to use the sultry voice both his mother as Madam Nodeska had trained him in since he had been far to young to be allowed to know what he was being trained for. He hadn't counted on the shiver going down his spine when his eyes are med with large brown eyes that have the faintest glow of amber and red in them. Truly dangerous eyes.

"Is the Infamous Victor Nikiforov offering his services? To what I heard, that hasn't happened in a few years now." Yuuri puts down his glass, slips out of the chair with all the finesse of a trained dancer and steps almost right up Victor. When his fingers softly caresses the older man's side he can see the man stutter for breath and a small blush appear to his cheeks. "Now who would I be to deny such an offer. Lead the way." Victor gives a small nod and leads Yuuri to a small hallway he knows leads to the more private rooms." 

Victor grips the sheets with sweaty hands after his third orgasm ripples through him. The rules of the house is to always go on till the customer achieves climax, but right now he is using the last of his mind to come to the conclusion that this man -Yuuri he had said his name was, but it could be a fake as he had hesitated to give it- must have the stamina of a dozen men. None of Victor's tricks had done the job, and it had annoyed Yuuri to the point that he was now pushed face first into the sheets pounded into like there was no tomorrow, he might actually be the first to collapse. And if that happened there was no way they would find out what this man's purpose was. 

Why had he not let Chris deal with the man, till now that had been their tactic, and it always had worked. There is a slight push to his leg changing the angle just slightly, making every single thrust hit Victor's prostrate, causing Victor to be reduced to only letting out muffled screams of overstimulated pleasure. Tears dripping down his cheeks into the dirtied sheets. The fourth orgasm did it, Victor felt himself slip into unconsciousness. 

Yuuri pulls his trembling body out and away from the unconscious man. God it had taken everything out of Yuuri not to have come the moment this man had wrapped his lips around Yuuri's member. If he had though Victor to be a beautiful man, he had turned just plain gorgeous once he was on his knees, every bit the temptress as was claimed. Yuuri quickly pulls up his pants and tucks his still hard cock back in. He might only have a short moment but that was usually all he needed. 

Twelve minutes later he's gone through the office -which is still very much used- and Madam Nodeska's private rooms -who are definitely not used- and had to come to the conclusion that his target was not at the location she was supposed to be. He stops for a moment to contemplate his next move, he could go back to the bed and wait for Victor to regain consciousness and demand to be taken care of as he was still fairly hard, or he could leave through one of the exits and report that the information about his target's where about as provided are incorrect. he turns when he hears a sound coming from the wall behind him. He only has enough time to recognize it as a brass candlestick before it collides with his head. 

"I can't believe you did that Chris. Sure him sneaking around those rooms while i was out meant trouble, but you could have killed him with that candlestick." Victor's voice filters through the nagging headache formed in Yuuri's left side of his skull. 

"I know that Victor but what was I supposed to do, I mean i could hardly fight somebody who had literally fucked you out of consciousness and was still able to go through all of that with a hard on in the matter of minutes." Chris's voice sounds strangled. "If I had not come up to check on you and had seen him sneak out of your room." The silence might have to do with Yuuri's mind trying to blank out, but it is more likely one meant for dramatic purposes. 

"Damn. I know that. Really Chris I know, after all I was the one fucked out of his mind. There is no blame in not wanting to go head to head with him in a fight," There is some scuffling and Yuuri feels fingers go over the spot that hurts the most. "but we need to know who he works for and what they know before we expose of him." There is a shiver down Yuuri's spine that he's not experienced in years. Not since those traders had come to his hometown and the organisation had bought him from his grandparents. 

He tries to figure out where he is without giving away that he has come too, but all he hears is the loud rumbling from the steam generator that is providing this place from electricity. It takes him a moment to realize it is coming from above him. None of the floor plans they had found of this place had mentioned a floor beneath the generator room. That means he has no idea where he is and how to get out of here. The sudden burst of anxiety makes him take a harsh breath in alerting to the two men that he has come to. 

"Good Morning gorgeous." Yuuri blinks at Victor, what did he mean morning. "Seems where you only made me lose consciousness for a little under half an hour he managed to give you a blissful six hours of not conscious time." The smile he's giving Yuuri is anything but soothing. 

If anything Yuuri recognizes a fake smile when he sees one, but he has more present matter to think off. There was no way he could have been out for that long, no one ever succeeded in subduing him for that long. He pulls his head back from where Victor's hand is holding his chin up and regrets it instantly when the room starts to swirls around him making him drop it with a pained sigh. Yeah, a concussion would do the trick. Never had one of those before. 

"Wow. I really did hit him hard, didn't I?" He can hear Chris coming closer a loud thump to his step. That is when it hits him, both of the men are wearing heavy boots and workman clothes, they are dressed like some of the cleaners he sometimes hires. 

"Do not tell me you guys moonlight as cleaners because that would be too weird." He feels Victor practically taking a step away from him before he can hear something getting clicked into place. Great now he's locked in a basement he didn't know existed, dealing with a concussion, with two men who might be more attuned with his job than he thought, and one of them was pointing a gun at him. Yuuri slowly lifts his head. He was not going to die bowed down like he lost, his pride would not allow that. 

Seeing the gun that's pointed at him being held shakily in Victor's hands was a bit of a reassurance, seeing the large workbench behind them wasn't. Neither was all of the tools that were hanging on the wall behind that bench. His mind goes over all the information they gathered, coming up empty on any suspicious disappearances. His eyes dart around the room only to rest on what was looking like a massive cooler used by a lot of places to store extra meat over the summer. He slowly moves them back to the two men in front of him. Neither of them looked very used to killing, not used at all would be the thing he say. but they had all the cards in their hands and he needed to see them.

"Not cleaners. You wouldn't have allowed me to wake up if you were. Not real killers either as that would be the same thing." Yuuri leans back and although his head is throbbing he gives them his patented cocky smile. "Still for two people of your profession you are not doing a bad job in digging your own graves." he sees the tension in their shoulders. "Now tell me what is going on. I missed checking in at the designated time so I'm certain they are already looking for me. Where is Madam Nodeska, I had some business with her three weeks ago and my employer is getting restless enough to burn this lace down to get what he wants." 

Both men look at each other, with Chris shaking a very adamant no, what else to expect from a senator's kid. "Look if it helps I only need to report my results, so just tell me what I need to know, and I'll get my boss to cool down." At that he gets a worried look from Victor.

"And what exactly do you wish to discuss with Madam Nodeska? I might relay the message if I speak to her." That is the thirst time Yuuri notices the glance either man makes, and he turns his head towards the cooler. There's no way, unless.

"I was sent here to kill her so that a certain score can be settled, I need prove of her demise to show I did my job." He looks at the two shocked faces in front of him. "So to get things clear, there must be a damn good reason for the two of you hiding her body in that damn cooler. 

"The four year law of succession." Victor's voice sounds clear. Yuuri's heard of the law but it takes him a while to dredge it up. 

"If a person is missing for four years they may be presumed dead, if in that case the person has no lasting will or any genetic family to inherit any and all business property will befall to the person who ran it for the time of said disappearance. Unless it can be proved that that person was in any way involved with said death or disappearance. In that case the business property will be deflected to the state." Yuuri mumbles the law once it surfaces to the top of his mind. 

"Are you guys telling me you killed her and hid her remains so that you could legally get ownership of this place. But why? if either one of you wanted to leave you should have enough money to buy yourself out of any contract you have." he is shocked to see either man shake their head.

"I was born here, the moment I became old enough to sign a paper she had me sign one that basically said i'm hers till the moment I breath my last breath or till the owner of this place terminates it. It also states any money earned by me is hers to do with as she pleases. I have nothing but my looks and my reputation." he looks away from Yuuri "And after a certain age neither of those hold any true value." That last bit was mumbled but loud enough. 

"When I came here, it was just to annoy my father, when he died I had planned to leave but it turned out my contract had a nasty clause making me have to cover his debt to this place. I would have been stuck here for at least twenty years, even with my drive." Chris flexes his wrists to indicate how angry he was about that. "Most of the people working here have similar contracts, one or two have temp contracts but it was soon clear those were used to make this place look legit." 

Victor cocks the gun again. "I'm really sorry about this but you understand that we have to do this." Yuuri shakes his head.

"There is no way my boss is going to wait for another six months without sending people to look into my disappearance or death. Killing me is the one way you'll get discovered. Let me settle this and we can all walk away with our lives as our own." He looks Victor in his eyes. "Because that's what this is about right. You want to be in control of your own lives." They nod. "Good, that means I'll have to make a phone call."

Two hours, and a breakfast, later Yuuri finally finds himself lying down in a soft bed. The doctor he called had been clear he needed to have his concussion treated. Phichit had come together with Seung-Gil and everything had been sorted out. In seven months Madam's Nodeska's mutilated body would be found at some resort over two counties away, there will be ample reports stating she had moved into a remote cottage some four years earlier using some fake name. Yuuri had no doubt his boss would make certain all subsequent reports will corroborate the story they wanted it to say. As compensation for being robbed from his money and left with having to take care of the house victor would get everything in her estate and he and Chris would reorganize the place by burning down a whole load of papers. 

His eyes nearly fall completely close when he hears the sound of the door being opened and locked from the inside. He decides to pretend to be asleep just to see what is going to happen. he had not expected for somebody to gently pull away the covers, then opening his pants, taking out his flaccid cock, only to put their lips around the head. Lips he'd recognize out of thousands. His eyes pop open to see a wonderful head with silver hair working him to full attention. 

"Victor. What are you doing? Really you don't need to do this." Yuuri can hear his voice coming out a bit stammering, he had not expected the man to want to do him after everything he had found out about who Yuuri is. Except he is treated with a most bashful heart shaped smile around his cock, before a loud pop makes it clear he let it slip from his lips.

"Oh I know I don't need to do this. But the doctor did tell us to take extra good care of you and I do have a reputation to uphold and give you that orgasm you never got to have before." His tongue kitten licks Yuuri's top making him pant out loud. Realizing the man won't be reasoned with and honestly not really wanting to do any reasoning he just makes a hand movement to tell him to do as he pleases. 

When his orgasm finally rips through him he sees stars for a way better reason than having being whacked over the head with a brass candle stick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
